Enchanted
by supanaturalgal
Summary: Tonight was the annual masquerade ball. Everyone from fourth year up was invited. And no one was allowed to remove their masks until midnight, providing they stayed for that long. Hermione could see everyone having a good time. Except one. ONESHOT!


**Hey, my newest little creation here before I start seriously writing 'The Pureblood Mudblood and Her Mess' & 'White Russian vs. Black Russian'again. The fiction is loosely based on the song 'Enchanted' by Taylor Swift. Also I'm thinking about writing a second piece to this in Draco's POV, tell me what you think. **

Hermione stared at her reflection. Her eyes were a deep shade of purple, instead of their usual honey brown. Her unruly brown hair had been tamed and was charmed jet black. Sighing Hermione picked up her masquerade mask and charmed it to her face.

Tonight was the annual masquerade ball. Everyone from fourth year up was invited. And no one was allowed to remove their masks until midnight, providing they stayed for that long.

Hermione patted down her dress. Its butter yellow lace flowed over the tulle underlay. It was strapless and accentuated her breast just right, with the help of the gathered waist. Deciding that she couldn't put it off any longer, Hermione slipped her shoes on and headed out of her dormitory towards the Great Hall.

Upon entering, Hermione noticed Ginny straight away, as they had gone dress shopping together. She waved briefly at Ginny, before heading over to the refreshment table. Pouring herself a drink, Hermione headed over to where she had spotted Ginny.

Hermione joined into the conversation easily, but quickly became bored. Quidditch was not her forte. She stood in the little circle of conversation, nodding where she thought appropriate. But soon enough Hermione zoned out completely and excused herself from the group.

Finding herself an unoccupied table, Hermione sat down and scanned the room. Everyone looked so beautiful tonight. Sighing leant against the table. Tonight would be full of fake smiles for her; she didn't want to be here. But she had promised Ginny she would stay at least until the unmasking.

Looking out at the dance floor Hermione could see everyone having a good time. Except one. Her peers danced and swirled around the tremendous dance floor. But he stood still, across the other side of the room, politely turning down offers to dance.

Hermione stared at the guy, watching him as he watched everyone else. And then, he looked across the room at her and their eyes locked. Hermione quickly looked down, and then glanced back up at him under her lashes. Who was he?

But before she got another chance to look Ginny had pulled her out of her seat and onto the dance floor. Silently groaning Hermione accepted the first dance offer and began the dreadful twirl around the room. Around and around she went, being passed from one male peer to the next.

And just as she was about to decline her next partner and sit down again; her eyes locked with her mysterious stranger. Her partner grabbed her hand and began to twirl them around the room. But Hermione paid no attention to him. All the while her eyes were locked on his.

When the next song came on, Hermione excused herself and headed over to the refreshment table. Silently asking her stranger to follow. Pouring herself a drink, Hermione glanced around the room trying to find him but no luck was granted.

"Looking for someone?" Hermione turned around, startled and came face to face with her stranger.

"No one in particular." Hermione countered, a smile settling on her face.

"I see" he said, a smile coming to settle on his face also. "So, what's a pretty girl like you doing without a partner?"

"Who said I didn't have a partner?" Hermione said, sitting down at an unoccupied table, motioning for him to join her.

He sat down and stared at Hermione, trying to figure out who she was. "Do I know you?" narrowing his eyebrows at her, trying to get a better look.

Hermione shrugged and smiled, "Probably, I'm a seventh year."

"Me too." He replied, leaning back in his chair casually.

They sat in comfortable silence, little bits of conversation flaring up every now and then. But nothing that gave themselves away. And every now and then girls would come and offer themselves to him, be each time he politely declined and continued to look around the room.

Hermione glanced over at him, and watched as he opened his mouth to say something. But he quickly closed it. Hermione gave him a soft smile and look back out at the dance floor. "Do you want to dance?" he asked, standing and taking her hand.

Hermione nodded, and followed him out onto the dance floor. The next song started to play, and they started their graceful movements across the room. It wasn't like dancing with all the other boys. Their grip was loose, and willing to pass on whenever the song changed.

But he kept a firm grip on her, refusing to pass her on when the song changed. And Hermione would smile. It wasn't everyday that someone who seemed to be a complete stranger; wanted to keep her in their arms and never let go.

The clock struck eleven, and Dumbledore announced that it was time for photographs. Hermione looked down and let go of her partner. She started to walk in the opposite direction of the photos, but he grabbed her arm.

"Ashamed to have your picture taken with me?" he asked, as he walked her over to the photographer.

Hermione blushed and shook her head, "I don't usually get pictures taken."

"That's about to change" he replied, standing at the back of the line. Ten minutes later, they were finally next in the line for their photo.

He walked out ahead of Hermione, and she nervously followed. A mass of whispers set through the line. Mainly consisting of, 'why does he like her' or 'she's so pretty'. But Hermione tuned them out, and smiled for the camera.

Three or four snapshots later, Hermione waited in another line to get the photos developed. "This is taking way to long" Hermione said, kicking her shoes off and shuffling forward with the line.

"It's not that bad" her mystery man said, coming up behind her with drinks. Hermione smiled and took her drink from him.

Every few minutes the pair would shuffle forward with the line, watching as another couple walked away with their photos. Until finally they reached the front of the line. "How many do you want developed?" Professor Flitwik asked, looking at the roll of film.

"Four. This one in two larges and this one in two smalls" he replied, handing the money to professor Flitwik.

"I could've paid for my own" Hermione scolded, taking her photos from Professor Flitwik.

"No, what kind of date would I have been if you had have paid for your own photos?" he asked, extending his hand for her to take.

Hermione blushed and took his hand. Together they walked out of the Great Hall and towards the Gryffindor common room. They walked in a comfortable silence, gently nudging each other as they went.

"You're a Gryffindor?" he asked, shocked when Hermione stopped outside the portrait of the fat lady.

"Yes" Hermione replied, looking down at her feet. "And you're?"

"A Slytherin" he replied.

"Oh, well good night" Hermione said, whispering the password.

"Wait" he said, pulling her back to him. "Shouldn't we wait until the unmasking?"

"I don't want to spoil our evening" Hermione replied. He nodded and looked around the corridor. Then without a words notice he bent down, and placed a soft kiss to her lips.

"Goodnight" he said, turning and walking away.

"Goodnight" Hermione whispered back, climbing into the portrait hole. Hermione leaned against the wall and listened to the countdown to midnight. On the twelfth stroke of the clock she opened the portrait a crack and looked out.

But her mystery man was no where to be seen. Smiling she uncharmed her own mask and headed up to her dormitory. Tonight had been enchanting.


End file.
